


#damereysistance January: Drabble 004

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereysistance Drabbles (January 2019) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereysistance, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: See this handful of birds I release on the church steps? I do this to remind you: On Jakku, birds were frightening and carnivorous, scavengers with hard lives like everyone else. On Yavin IV, everything is different.





	#damereysistance January: Drabble 004

Poe's fingers ruffle Rey's damp hair. The fine strands tickle his bare chest. Her eyelashes, tired and sated, flutter against his cheek. Outside their window, raindrops slide off the curves of deep-green jakaw fronds like sweat-beads in the dip of Rey's hip, Poe's spine. Gentle rain. Warm, known, safe. The wings of whisper-birds thrum through the trees, fragile-hollow bodies driven ever-forward in perfect faith. Rey loves the whisper-birds, held one once when she landed on Rey's outstretched hand. The bright kernel of the Force and humming heartbeat felt like the tiny life growing inside Rey, safe here on Yavin IV.


End file.
